scarred, bruised and loved
by mrs.hidan aktsuki
Summary: This takes place after the fifth book Jonathan comes back for Clary and takes her and it takes Jace three years to find her and though she is scarred and bruised he still loves her WARNING INCEST
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Clary sat in her room at the institute looking around at her walls. She was bored out of her mind, it has been almost two weeks since they lost track of Jonathan. Jace and Isabelle were in a meeting with the silent brothers and the inquisitor. She of course wasn't allowed in because she "wasn't ready yet" or so they keep saying. Alex was off with the wizard of oz or rather warlock, who just so happened to be Magnus Bane. She wondered what they were doing right now talking battle plans, or were they doing something a little more intimate and whoa she must be really bored to let her mind run off like that. "Meow" she smiled as church walked through the open doorway. She picked him up and stroked his fur he started purring and she laughed out loud. a couple more hours went by or so it seemed and she couldn't take it any longer shedecided to go for a walk. which was completely going against what Jace told her. When she was outside she let the light breeze of late winter( AN: I probably have the season wrong and other things wrong but I haven't read the book in a while so forgive me) run through her hair and sighed at the feeling. She started walking down the road not really going in any particular direction. (POV SWITCH) Jace walked out of the meeting feeling rather grumpy. he just learned that Jonathan is in New York and is after Clary. but no-one knows where he is staying and when he is going to strike. he half jogged to Clary's room so he could tell her the news and tell her to be safe. "Clary?" he called out when he reached his destination. No answer he started to growanxious so he opened the door and saw she wasn't in there he cursed and left the institute to go look for her. So many possibilities ran through his head Jonathan could have her or a demon oh wait Jonathan is basically a demon ha. really he is making a joke at a time like this what is wrong with him. There! he saw her in a crowd and was walking towards her when he suddenly lost sight of her He looked all around and saw her getting dragged around a corner. he ran as fast as he could and got there just in time to see Jonathan open a portal and disappear with Clary with what could possibly be forever. ( Review please yes I know I am probably the worst writer but I had this idea and decided to go for it if enough people want me to continue I will otherwise I will just stop here thank you for reading and reviewing if you decided to do so, well hidans bay is out BYE!)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPT ER 2

Clary woke up feeling really fuzzy headed. She looked around the place she was in and saw that it looked like an abandoned warehouse. She didn't get a good look at her captor but she had a pretty good idea at who it was. As if on cue she heard

"Hello sister I trust that you have missed me yes?" she glared up at Jonathan pure hatred obvious in her gaze.

She was searching for a come back but decided on the stupid cliche

"you'll never get away with this Jonathan. Jace will find me and when he does he will rip you limb from limb." or at least she hoped he would.

"Oh I seriously doubt that little sister but keep your fairy tale if you wish. I will love to see you grow sadder as it never comes true." She held back her fear as it would only bring pleasure to Jonathan to know that he has successfully brought fear to her. God she hoped Jace came soon she didn't know whatJonathan had planned but she knew she really didn't want to find out. Jonathan was so happy he found Clary he had been waiting forever and he hoped Jace would come so he could kill him and take Clary in his blood he got hard just at the thought.

"nathan..." He looked up and Clary was looking at him with expectant expression she must have asked a question he decided not to answer it because he didn't want to look like an idiot. He got up and lazily walked to the door his hand was on the knob when she called out

"your just going to leave me here unprotected"

" there are demons outside if you even get through those binds." then he winked and left leaving her with demons to protect her perfect. just bloody perfect.

(POV SWITCH)

VJace was stressed who couldn't trace Clary and theinquisitor wouldn't help she said ( I'm using the inquisitor from the second book cause she is my favorite and I hate that she died) they needed information before they just started running the streets rampant.

"Jace calm down we will find her I promise." He looked up and there was Isabelle in all her glory giving him an irritated look and an understanding one.

He wanted to snap at her that she didn't understand but she did lose max so maybe she did in a way.

"Isabelle I'm not really in the mood for talking right now." She walked into the messy room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good because I don't want to talk let's go look for Clary." I looked at her and smiled she really was the best freaking sister ever even if they weren't blood.

"okay we can start where he took her just let me get dressed"

She grinned and said "Sounds like a plan"

(okay so that's the end of chapter two review and tell me how you feel I know the chapters are short but I'm working on that hidans bay is out BYE)


	3. AN:

Sorry that I didn't thank everyone for their reviews for the first story I was in such a hurry to post the second chapter that it completely left my mind but I really appreciated the helpful suggestions I hope you liked the second one and if you have questions or comments don't hesitate to write them :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Clary looked around for a way to escape yeah there may be demons on the grounds but who cares. She had to get back to Jace and the others before Jonathan does something terrible. Her eyes frantically searched around the small room. Darting into every small corner and possible escape routes. She was just about to give up when movement from the corner of her left eye caught her attention. She looked over there and saw a shadow being cast from above. She tilted her head upwards and saw a small window up in the ceiling.

Perfect she grinned. All she had to do was get out of these binds and stack some boxes on top of this chair and get through. She looked for any kind of weapon to free herself easily but Jonathan had taken all of her weapons when he knocked her unconscious. She swore under her breath and leaned back in her chair.

She screamed as she lost balance and fell backwards. The chair snapped and freed the binds from the chair now all she had to do was free them from her hands. She brought her arms down to her feet and stepped over them so that her hands were now in front of her rather than behind. She then brought the knot of the binds to her teeth and began to pull the knot loose with her teeth.

"Success" she exclaimed. Finally ridding herself of the bonds. She then proceeded to stack boxes up directly under the small opening in the ceiling. She rushed so she could be finished before Jonathan returned. Once she had enough she cautiously climbed the tower of fragile boxes careful to not step on a week spot. She reached the top and pushed on the cool glass quietly. She was so close to freedom now that she wanted to scream a scream of victory. She slowly crawled up and out of the opening and entered into the night air.

She did it she was finally free or so she thought.

**Jace's POV**

Jace sighed he could not find Clary and neither could Isabelle. He wanted to keep looking wasn't ready to give up hope yet. Isabelle totally supported the idea but the only problem was they just couldn't find her and with there being no way for him to track her without a tracking demon or help from downworlders which could be arranged. At the moment though he was being to stupid and arrogant to even consider the idea.

"Jace we have been searching this same area for over three hours. It's obvious that were not going to find her by looking in this place. Let's go back to the institute and consult with others like Alec and Magnus. Yeah maybe Magnus can track her." Isabelle finished.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up later. I ain't satisfied with this place yet."

"Whatever Jace I hope you have fun with your dog in circles plan." Isabelle said with a smile on her face. She always had good reasonable things to say like pointing out the obvious. He has been searching this place for hours what does he think something new is just goin to fall from the sky. Huh not likely. Isabelle thought as she walked away she couldn't figure out if she should go see Magnus and Alec without warning or should she let them know just in case thier... Eww!

Jace sighed as Isabelle walked away she had been ready to help him just hours before. He guessed she was right maybe it was pointless to continue searching in this spot. He just felt like he was missing something. Forget it he thought I might as well join Isabelle in seeking help from Magnus. I would probably have more luck with that. He was just turning away giving one last look. When something caught his eye over by where Clary was taken into the portal with Jonathan. It looked like a piece of metal as he got closer he saw that something was engraved in the metal.

It was a name of a warehouse site. The name that was on the metal he was sure would send him to where Jonathan is hiding Clary he was sure of it. How could he and Isabelle have missed this.

**Clary's POV**

She turned around looking for an escape off the roof only to find herself face to face with a smirking Jonathan. She nearly cried she was so angry.

"Now little sister tell me why I just knew you were about to come from here. Could it be perhaps that I would have taken that escape route myself if I were in that kind of position." Jonathan stated flatly.

Clary rolled her eyes when will this idiot ever cease his attempts to try and say they were alike. The even more disgusting part is that he wishes her to be his to rule by his side. Which she would never do willingly of course. She doesn't even have to pretend that she will cause her darling Jace would be there any minute she could feel it.

"Jonathan must you persist with this we are so much alike blah blah we belong together blah blah we should rule beside each other and together becoming more powerful then the world blah blah blah. You do know every villain in the book uses those lines. Do you all read the same instruction manual or what?" She finished proud of herself though terribly afraid that he would do something horrible. Judging from the look in his eye though he was about to.

He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her from the roof and down some stairs close to the warehouse. She struggled but as much as she hated to admit it Jonathan was stronger than her much stronger. The bottom of the staircase opened into what looked like a living room and to the right was a dining room that lead into a kitchen and to the left was a hallway that had so many loops it made her head dizzy. He continued towards the hallway leading her to fear the worst he was going to rape her she just knew it.

He lead her into a huge room that had a round bed with red silk sheets and a black satin comforter. She whimpered and backed up fighting Jonathan's hold. But to no avail she couldn't even get him to loosen his hold.

"What's the matter sweet cheeks afraid of the devils colors or is it not so much the bed or what I intend to do? Are you afraid little sister?"

She opened her mouth whimpered and then closed it again.

"Answer me!" Jonathan shouted in her face.

"Yes" she admitted sadly and turned her head away in embarrassment at her weakness.

"Good now that I know where you stand it's time to see how much of a fight my little sister can put up." He said with a sadistic smile on his face. He then lifted her by her hair and tossed her on the bed before pouncing on himself.

**(HEY GUYS SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT WITH FINALS AND THE BEGINNING OF THE SUMMER I HAVE KIND OF BEEN BUSY. I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR IMPROVEMENT OR JUST SOMETHING YOU WANT ME TO ADD JUST LET ME KNOW I WILL BE GLAD TO ADD IT.**

**WELL HIDAN'S BAY IS OUT BYE!)**


End file.
